No Reason
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: He didn't know why he was doing these things, but he felt an urge, and acted on it. He had no reason.


Sweeney Todd stood in his barber shop, looking out the dirty window onto the dismal streets of London. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep his thoughts under control. He tried focusing on his razor, admiring the way it caught the light.

But his thoughts kept straying to a certain baker. A certain baker that he should _not_ have been thinking about. And of course, as if she could hear his thoughts from downstairs as clearly as if he had shouted them, at that moment, she decided to come walking into the room.

But instead of her usual cheery self, she seemed nervous. Sweeney turned around to see her looking down at the floor, hands clutched nervously in front of her, toying with her fingers.

"H-Hello, Mr. T," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked without thinking.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him in surprise, and Sweeney saw there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, nothing, love," she said softly.

But Sweeney could tell something was wrong. And despite himself, he found that he was concerned. He walked forward until he stood in front of her. He sighed and lifted a hand to her face, lightly touching her cheek as he said, "Nellie."

Mrs. Lovett jumped slightly when she felt Sweeney's touch on her face. She looked up when he used her first name, getting lost in his dark eyes and not being able to turn away.

"What's wrong?" he asked firmly, letting her know she wasn't going to get away with not telling him.

"It's nothing, love. I honestly don't even know why I came up here, so I should-" she started, but immediately shut her mouth when Sweeney grabbed her arm, rather roughly.

"Nellie," he said again, looking down into her eyes. He quickly realized he was hurting her from his grip on her arm, however, and loosened it, but not enough so that she could get away. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he did it anyway.

He dragged her over to the barber's chair and plopped down on it, pulling her, facing him, onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her, preventing her form moving.

"Talk," he commanded.

Mrs. Lovett was extremely surprised, to say the least, of his actions. She blushed slightly at their close proximity and tried to get up. "Really, Mr. T, I'm fine.." she said as she struggled to release his arms from around her waist.

Sweeney smirked at her feeble attempt to escape his grip. Then, he thought of something that might make her talk. Something that, despite himself, he had been wanting to do for a _very_ long time.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before stealing a glance down at her pink lips. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mrs. Lovett's.

It was a quick kiss, nothing fancy. But it meant something to both the barber and the baker. When he pulled away, he reached up one of his hands and pushed a rebellious lock of red hair behind her ear. He smiled at her.

"Now, tell me what happened," he said softly after returning his arm around her waist.

Mrs. Lovett was extremely flustered by the kiss, no matter how quick it had been. She looked down, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

Sweeney put his knuckle under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "What's wrong, pet?"

That did it.

Mrs. Lovett dissolved into tears, throwing herself at Sweeney and wrapping her arms around his neck. She cried uncontrollably into his shoulder, her entire body being wracked with sobs.

Sweeney almost had trouble holding her. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear in an attempt to calm her down. When nothing worked, he began rocking her slowly, humming lightly, as he used to do with Johanna.

This seemed to work. Mrs. Lovett slowly stopped crying until she just rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling quietly. Her eyes were red, and she clung to Sweeney for dear life.

He tried to gently push her back so he could look at her, but she wouldn't let him. So he just hugged her to him, still rocking ever so slowly back and forth, until she didn't sniffle anymore.

"Nellie?" he asked quietly. No response. "Nellie," he said again. Still, no response.

She was breathing softly, her back rising and falling steadily. But she didn't seem to be conscious. Maybe…Maybe she was asleep? It didn't seem likely to Sweeney.

But, sure enough, when he pushed her backwards just enough to see her face, he saw that her eyes were closed, her face set in a content smile. She was asleep. He smiled and lightly shook her awake.

"What?" she murmured.

"Stand up," he requested softly.

She obliged, standing and swaying slightly. Sweeney stood as well and touched her face lightly before bending down and scooping her up in his arms, easily carrying her out the door.

She quickly fell back to sleep, soothed by the steady beating of Sweeney's heart. He carried her downstairs, through the closed pie shop, and into her room. Carefully, he laid her in her bed, after putting her hair down so she would be more comfortable.

He pushed a few stray strands out of her face and started unlacing her corset. He pulled it out from under her, along with her dress. Then, he went and rummaged through her dresser until he found a suitable nightgown.

He grabbed it and sat down on her bed. He pulled her into a sitting position and slipped it over her head, pulling her arms through the correct holes, and then laying her back down. He pulled the blanket up to her stomach and tucked her in.

He kissed her forehead softly before retreating, blowing out the candles and closing the door behind him.

But then, he felt an urge to go back in. Despite his mind's protests, he slipped back in. without thinking, he pulled his shirt over the head and climbed into bed with her. He put a protective arm around her torso and let her snuggle into his chest.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of her steady breathing, lulling him to sleep.

He didn't know why he had done these things, but he had felt an urge, and had acted on it. He had no reason.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Aww cute. lol I know Sweeney is very OOC, but I got bored and just wrote this, for fun. Please review!**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


End file.
